


Naruto: Keys Chosen by Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Each star in the sky is another world. so what happens when Naruto characters meddle in the affairs of other worlds?





	Naruto: Keys Chosen by Destiny

 

 

Naruto: Keys Chosen by Destiny

 

**Disclaimer: I'm not smart (crazy) enough to make a plot as complicated as kingdom hearts' and Naruto isn't mine either .**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music will tie**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me what's left of me now**

**I watch you fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

Chapter 1: Naruto's awakening (part 1)

It started out so simple, just go to bed and wake up in a couple hours, but Naruto got more than he asked for when he woke up at the bottom of the ocean.

**Naruto POV**

"Am I underwater, how can I breathe?"

"wait, what's happening, the ocean floor just turned into…. Doves?"

The water around me fades away and is replaced by darkness. "what's going on?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" I scream as I start falling down, I assume I'm going down because I can feel my clothes pushing against my back. I turn in midair and see a red stained glass pillar with an image of a pair of white eyes that seem to have no pupils, a pair of red eyes that have 3 black markings surrounding their pupils, and another pair of eyes that are purple, with rings surrounding the pupils.

"The byakugan, sharingan and a pair of eyes I never saw before, why am I dreaming of these things." I ask myself before I crash into the glass pillar. "ouch, since when could you get hurt in a dream?'

In a flash of light, 3 pedestals appear, each one has an item sitting on it. There's a sword, a Shield and a staff with a purple orb on top that has mouse ears on it.

"Power sleeps within you." A mysterious voice says

"Give it form and it'll give you strength." The voice says again.

I walk up to the staff and the voice talks again, " the power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"

I decide to look at the other options before making my choice. I walk up to the shield. " The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. _A shield to repel all."_

"Useless, I can protect myself without a stupid shield" I mutter to myself as I walk to the sword.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."

I decide to pick up the staff.

"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

I immediately give up the shield because I only need to protect myself.

"You have chosen the path of the mystic and rejected the path of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"

"yes" I answer. The pedestals immediately sink into the glass and the pillar vanishes.

"NOT AGAIN" I yell as I enter another free fall. I land on another pillar, this one is grey and has an image of a man with spiky white hair.

"You've gained the power to fight, use this power to protect yourself."

5 small black monsters with antenna and yellow eyes appear on the pillar and I begin using my staff to bash their heads in. Each time I kill one, it vanishes.

" BEHIND YOU!" The voice warns me. I duck down and the monster leaps over me instead of hitting me. More of those monsters form a circle around me and I feel a weird sensation in my body as words come to my mind. "MINE SQUARE!" red energy disks appear in a square around me as they charge forward. They explode before they can even get close to me.

A path of glass appears before me and leads to a yellow pillar.

"Your journey won't be easy; but a rising sun awaits your journey's end." The voice says as I walk toward the pillar. This pillar has a picture of a tanuki with 1 tail.

" The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." The voice says a black fox with nine tails and yellow eyes rises from my shadow.

"Don't be afraid." The voice says. I scoff at this, a future hokage fears nothing. "Bring it on!" I yell as I dodge its tails by rolling to the side for a couple minutes. More knowledge begins to flood into my mind. I grab the middle of my staff and that strange sensation returns. "Fire" I think as I launch an orb of fire at the fox's head. The unexpected recoil creates an opening that the shadow nine tailed fox quickly takes advantage of. It smacks me with 2 of its tails and sends me over the pillar's edge. I barely grab on with my weaker left hand and slowly pull myself up. The sight I saw when I pulled myself back up terrified me. In front of its mouth, there was a giant orb of darkness and it was still getting bigger. "I should have picked the shield.  _A shield to repel all,_ seems pretty good right about now" I think as the fox fires the giant orb of darkness.

The attack is too big to dodge now, even if it wasn't, my aching and bleeding side wouldn't let me run.

"Reflect!" I think before I'm crushed by darkness. The glass-like energy barrier bounces the attack back at the fox. As soon as the barrier vanishes I drop down to my knees with sweat dripping down my face. " that last technique took too much out of me, please tell me it's over." I say as I look at my opponent. "COME ON" I scream as I see the black fox deflect the dark orb with 8 of its tails. " wait, where's the last tail?" I think before that tail wraps itself around my waist and picks me up. "son of a bitch" I think as it tosses me into its mouth. Fortunately, my staff was being held horizontally against the ground before I was grabbed. It got stuck in the fox's mouth, leaving me hanging on like my life depends on it, and keeping me from falling into its stomach. My insides begin to feel tingly as another move comes to mind. "Thunder" I say before lightning smashes against the roof of the fox's mouth.

The fox falls to the ground, dazed by my attack. This also gives me time to crawl out of its mouth. As soon as I escaped, I smashed the magic staff against the Fox's nose, causing it to roar in pain. It stands back up, and pushes its tails against the ground to stabilize its body as it attempts to crush me between its front paws. I jump up onto a paw and jump up to land on top of the Fox's head. I smash the staff into the fox's left eye. "Take that, my name is Naruto Uzumaki: tamer of foxes and the ultimate trickster." I announce while stomping on its head.

It suddenly tosses its head back, launching me about 5 feet into the sky. I look down and see that its nose is directly under me. "The tables have turned in an 180 degree fashion" I say as I prepare an overhead slam.

With a ferocious yell, I slam my staff into its nose and something weird begins happening. The Fox's dark body begins to twist and contort, soon it begins to contract. Eventually, it becomes a small dark ball, I walk up to it and begin examining it. A minute later, it explodes. The darkness blasts me off the pillar and I fall into the black void. I look to the left and see a pure white pillar in the distance. Then there's a flash of light and everything goes black again. I begin wondering, did I go blind?

My question was answered once I realized that my pet cat was standing over my face. I grab him and turn him until I can stare him directly in the grey eye. "My face isn't your pillow and this isn't your bed. Please remain on your kitty bed." I say, but the cat just turns around and smacks me with his orange tail.

I look at the clock and see that I have 10 minutes to get to graduation. I live on the other side of the village so I have to hurry. I put on my orange and blue jacket with a white collar and my orange pants and blue sandals. I grab my kunai pouch and rush out the door without eating because I only have 6 minutes to get to school on time. I decide to climb up the side of a building to use the roofs and avoid the dumba- I mean villagers who forced me into the slums. I slide down a rooftop then jump to the top of another apartment building. I pull a metal bar off the railing to give me less obstacles as I jump to the next building. I spend the next 3 minutes sprinting and lunging across the village. During this time my mind goes back to the dream I had and I begin to get a bad feeling in my gut. Like something bad is going to happen and I can't help but think that that dream is responsible.

With 2 minutes left, I come to the last hurdle, a big gap between buildings and I leap, grabbing on to a vertical bar that holds the building's sign and using it to pick up the speed I needed. From that building, I leap over the gate surrounding the academy and land on a tree branch, I look down and see that my classroom's window is cracked open. Fortunately for me, we have windows that you open by pulling them down and the seat next to the window is empty. I can swing in and sit down, which is exactly what I do.

Most of the students are in their seats, but the instructors aren't here yet. I look around to make sure nobody noticed me and I pull out a kunai from my bag. I start spinning the knife around my finger. I'm not too worried about the exam, I can score high enough that the clone jutsu won't really matter. Plus, I talked to Iruka sensei about my chakra control issues when the jutsu was first introduced. We spent weeks on chakra control exercises, but they never seemed to help. Iruka sensei said that it was his duty as a teacher to make sure his students have the tools to succeed in life, so he went to the Hokage and made a request similar to one he made last year. If I could pass the other parts of the exam I would be allowed to progress to genin rank without the clone jutsu and I'd be allowed access to a different Jutsu. I hear the door open and look up to see Iruka sensei and Mizuki. The exams are about to begin.

After 3 hours of written exams, taijutsu spars, and weapon throwing, it's time for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. I zone out until my name is called by Mizuki. I can hear the disgust in his voice as he spits out my name. I also hear a couple people from civilian families calling me a pathetic loser. As I walk past Sasuke I hear him whisper "good luck."

"No luck, all skill" I whisper back before entering the exam room.

"Ok Naruto, I need you to use the substitution in quick succession to dodge a barrage of kunai and shuriken," Iruka announces as a kunai is launched at my head. "Substitution jutsu" I think as I change places with the flying kunai. Next a giant shuriken is launched from the right. I quickly go through hand signs before substituting with Mizuki. "What?" Mizuki asks before his back is impaled by the shuriken. "why did you do that Naruto" Iruka asks as he pulses his chakra in a specific order to summon the school nurse. "I was aiming for the giant shuriken on his back" I lie before I substitute with a notebook to dodge another kunai.

The nurse arrives and quickly carries Mizuki to a hospital. "Okay, the next test is to transform into a famous person from konoha history." Iruka sensei says before I start channeling my chakra, which seems much calmer than it used to be. It's more like a  _very_  deep pool instead of being like a never-ending hurricane. I decide to transform into one of my heroes. "Why did you choose Danzo? Iruka asks as I drop the transformation. "Because he used to babysit me when old man Hokage was too busy and he's the only person who would teach me wind techniques." I answer as Iruka tosses me a head band with the konoha insignia carved into the metal plate. I tie it around my head and leave to meet the Hokage.

When I arrive in his office, I immediately ask him about the Jutsu. "Take this scroll, learn these Jutsu in the listed order, then burn the scroll. I want no traceable evidence of my rule bending. Danzo would never let me hear the end of it." The Hokage replies as he tosses me a scroll that is half the size of my leg. "so, when do we get assigned to a team? I left before Iruka made the announcement." I ask as I rub the back of my head. "2 weeks from now, teams will be announced. The jonin haven't started picking their teams yet. When people want the same person, the jonin have to debate with each other until they convince me that they deserve to train that student." He answers with a smile.

"You need a hobby" I mutter after 2 minutes of silence. "That's why I smoke" he replies.

"A hobby that won't kill you in your sleep."

"I have my monkey summons fling poop at people I don't like."

"I'll shut up now" I say as I turn around to leave.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Konohamaru bursts in. "Naruto, HIDE ME, he screams as he slams the door shut. I pull out the fake plant and soil from a pot near the hokage's desk and drop him in it before putting the plant back. "where is he?" Ebisu asks before I point to the open window on my left. He jumps out the window and once 5 minutes pass by, I pull the plant out again. "Thanks Naruto, he won't stop lecturing me." Konohamaru says. "Sounds boring, how about I train you to make up for the time he wasted." I offer since I'm bored and need entertainment. He agrees and I pick him up before we jump out the window and make our way to the forest.

We stayed out until sunset, and I couldn't be prouder. He had learned the substitution Jutsu faster than the average academy student. After I sent him home, I opened the scroll. "Shadow clone jutsu" I whisper. A Jutsu with one hand seal and the power to decrease training time through memory transfer. It creates solid clones that are as strong as you are. Warning: don't dispel more than 5 clones at a time unless you want a hangover without any of the fun beforehand. This Jutsu also splits your chakra every time you use it. "Sounds simple enough" I think as I begin practicing.

(2 hours later)

"DAMN IT, STOP DYING!"

(1 hour later)

"I think I got it"

(3 minutes later)

"CLONES ARE STUPID"

(52 minutes later)

"I DID IT!"

My clones managed to sustain themselves for 10 minutes. I look at the scroll again and see that the next jutsu is the multi shadow clone jutsu. "… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yell as I drop to my knees. Another stupid clone jutsu.

(30 minutes later)

"Take that, I'm Naruto uzumaki: clone master." I say in between breaths. I decide to go home and sleep forever.

"My main character sense is tingling" I whisper before making a sharp 90 degree turn. I jump through the trees and find Mizuki and Iruka sensei. Iruka sensei is on the ground and Mizuki is standing a couple feet away, with a giant shuriken in his hand. Mizuki throws the shuriken and I scream out "NO!" I jump between Iruka sensei and the giant shuriken. As it closes the gap, I swing a kunai at it, hoping to deflect it. A strange sensation occurs in my chest, and my hand becomes heavier. The giant shuriken gets smacked away and I look at my hand in awe. A GIANT KEY. It is a silver key with a yellow hilt and black grip. There's a yellow chain on the bottom with a flat metal piece that looks like …. that orb with mouse ears from my dream. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Iruka sensei asks, but the only thing I can really focus on is the pain in his voice. "I was in the neighborhood and saw this. Now, why is Mizuki trying to murder you?"

"He's trying to flee with the forbidden scroll" Iruka answers. "Iruka, you better grab the scroll and run. I'm about to do an awesome and if you're too close your head might explode from how awesome it is."

"Demon, you really think you can beat me with a key." Mizuki asks, but I'm not Interested in bantering with the man who tried to murder Iruka sensei. I lunge at Mizuki, swinging the edge of my new weapon at Mizuki's neck. He dodges the attack and says something, but I'm not interested. I follow up my attack with a left hook to Mizuki's face. He flies back and lands on a tree branch. "Feel the power that orochimaru gave me" He screams as he begins bulking up and growing fur. He looks like a bipedal tiger. "My cat looks more dangerous than you do, I think you got ripped off" I say with a smirk as I make a hand seal. 50 shadow clones appear in puffs of smoke and they all have my weapon.

That weird sensation appears in my stomach again and I point the tip of my weapon at Mizuki and my clones do the same thing, " **BLIZZARD!"** A wave of ice bombard Tiger Mizuki and he becomes encased in ice.

"That was easy, now I just have to wait for someone to take this freak to jail." I say before realizing how stupid that sounds. "I'm gonna kill the bastard, he deserves it." I say as I prepare to pierce the ice. The key sinks through the Ice, into his chest and I yank it out. A glowing heart flies out of his chest and begins to blacken, twist and contort. Darkness leaks out of the heart and begins forming a body.

"I jinxed it, I fucking jinxed it," I think as I look at a quadruped tiger made of darkness with yellow eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Slayer76: I'm taking suggestions for future worlds and keyblades. Review this to let me know what you liked and didn't like about the chapter.**

**Also, the story won't stay fast paced like this when i leave Naruto's POV.**


End file.
